


The Witching Hour

by Kendrene



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Angst, F/F, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Korrasami Week 2017, the next time will have smut I swear
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-23
Updated: 2017-09-23
Packaged: 2019-01-04 13:37:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12169953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kendrene/pseuds/Kendrene
Summary: Hiding from the Equalists in the sewers underneath Republic City isn't Korra's definition for fighting back. Sleep eludes her, but fortunately she is not alone.ORKorra and Asami have a heart-to-heart by the fire.





	The Witching Hour

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Aspidities](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aspidities/gifts).



> My first foray into Legend of Korra territory - please be kind and let me know what you think. Also, I saw only season 1 so far, so I am not sure the FIre Nation lands HAVE volcanoes...but it seems apt...so I am rolling with it.

Korra couldn’t sleep, no matter how firmly she pushed her face against Naga’s slowly heaving side. The familiar coarseness of her polar bear dog’s fur failed to soothe her, and neither could the distinct scent, animal with an underlying hint of frost. 

Her lack of sleep wasn’t due to something as simple as the change in location either, the underground haven in which they had sought refuge homely enough with its colorful tents and a central bonfire to ward off the humid chill. 

And its inhabitants had been more than welcoming, despite knowing that harboring the Avatar and her friends put them all in danger, should the Equalists find out.

Korra grunted, shifting for the upteenth time that night, then finally giving up and half-sprawling, half-sitting against Naga’s side. 

She let her gaze wander to the sewer’s vaulted ceiling, wishing that she had the power to see through stone, gaze across the city and find out what foul scheme Amon was setting into motion now. 

But she couldn’t, and bitterness soured her mouth at the thought that he was parading around Republic City like a king, while they had to hide and wait. 

_ Wait _ .

Korra scoffed - Spirits knew she wasn’t good at things involving patience. 

She wondered how it had been possible for all of this to happen - had the Council really been that blind to the division that had been brewing between benders and non-benders, only waiting for someone to come along and fan the flames before violence erupted, like one of the volcanoes they had in the Fire Nation? 

The worst part was that she knew they could all live in harmony despite their differences - the thriving underground community was proof. And sometimes benders and non-benders loved each other too, like Tenzin and his wife. 

But Amon had somehow managed to put the whole City under his thrall like some sort of  _ yokai _ , one of those evil spirits that people laugh at in the light of day, but ward against at witching hour.

She had felt his hatred slither under her skin when he’d appeared at the Arena, and had been sick from it, as if the very words he said were poisonous. 

Korra sighed dejectedly, knowing full well that such a train of thought wouldn’t help her get some much needed shut eye.

“Can’t sleep?” The voice coming from the shadows to her right caught her off guard, not because she didn’t expect any of the others to be awake, but because Asami was the last person she thought would come looking for her company.

But beggars can’t be choosers, she supposed.

“No.” Korra shifted, patting the floor next to her as invitation. “At least I am not the only one.”

Asami’s laugh was a soft, barely there affair smothered in sadness. She sat down on the offered spot with a weary sigh, and Korra felt a pang of envy at the fact that - even though Asami was probably as tired as her - she still managed to move with grace.

They sat in silence awhile, the only sound that of their breathing and a slow drip of water somewhere inside one of the tunnels.

The flames in the central fire had died down some, but the light was enough to cast a lurid orange hue upon their faces. When she stole a glance Asami’s way, Korra thought her skin looked like marble kissed by sunset, but instead of gentling the curve of her jaw, the fire’s glow was giving Asami’s cheeks an hollowed out look. 

She looked beautiful but haunted, like one of those girl spirits that were said to roam the deepest recesses of a forest, faces distorted by the grief of their own premature death. 

Her eyes, of a dark pine green in the low light, reinforced the illusion, to the point that Korra felt at the presence of an ethereal being, made flesh only until the first rays of the rising sun struck raw earth. 

Asami had ample reason to be sad, what with the business that had gone down with her father. And with that thought came the realization that Korra owed her an apology.

“I wanted to be wrong.” Korra muttered, flinching slightly. Asami turned to her, a questioning look on her face and she sighed.

It appeared she sucked at apologies too.

“About your dad.” Shame heated her cheeks, and Korra had to lower her gaze. For some reason she couldn’t name, she dreaded to see Asami’s eyes fill with accusation. Her dislike she could endure, but the thought of having caused her pain twisted Korra’s stomach into knots. 

But she had, hadn’t she? 

If she hadn’t so forcefully insisted on raiding Hiroshi’s mansion, Asami wouldn’t have had to choose where her loyalties lay in such a harrowing manner. Instead, she had gone about discovering her father’s involvement with Amon in a gleefully savage sort of way, only so that she could look at Mako and say “ _ I told you so _ .”

She had been jealous of the attention Mako was reserving Asami, and it had made her cruel. 

If that was what loving someone meant, Korra didn’t want anything to do with it. 

“I think I wanted to hurt you in a way.” Tears stung her eyes and she rubbed them away angrily, still refusing to look up. 

“But you were right.” Asami said after a time, “even if your motives weren’t completely…” She paused, and when Korra dared to look at her, a pensive frown was creasing her brow. Asami opened her mouth to continue then closed it, giving a minute shake of her head - like she was arguing with herself more than anything.

“Honest.” Korra anticipated, regaining some of her strength now that she was admitting to fault. Funny how it was turning out Tenzin had been right about unburdening one’s spirit and all that jazz. Not that she would tell him. 

Ever.

“If I had been more honest with why I was doing the things the way I was doing them, maybe we could have talked your father down.”

“I doubt that.” Asami stretched her legs out, gaze returning to the flames that danced meters away from them. Korra had the distinct impression she was staring beyond the fire, down the highway of past years and towards happier times.

“He used to be a different man, you know,” her voice took on a dreamlike quality, recounting with difficulty of events she clearly had tried not to dwell on, “I was very young when I lost my mom...but I remember there was a time in which our house would echo with laughter.”

“I think in a way I knew the change was happening but I didn’t want to see it,” Asami reached up to scratch Naga’s fur, the bear dog rumbling appreciatively in her sleep, “after mom died father stopped laughing all together for a while. And he grew busier with the years, spending most of his time in his workshop.” 

She gave a bitter snort full of regret. “And I was busy too. Racing his cars, going to events around the City, studying with the best tutors… I used to think we had plenty of time to spend together if we wanted. Until one day we didn’t.”

“Asami I’m sorry...I…” Korra faltered, and before she realized what she was doing she had reached out, placing a tentative hand on Asami’s forearm. 

She expected her to pull away, but after a moment - and was there a muted gasp or did she imagine it? - Asami’s hand found her own, fingers firmly grasping hers. 

“You did what you had to. “ Korra thought that if she wasn’t careful she’d get lost inside the labyrinth ensconced within Asami’s eyes, “but...thank you. Thank you, Korra.” 

Silence crept back in on them, a thief sneaking inside a business after hours. 

“Korra…” Asami resumed, her voice a sober counterpoint to the joyful crackling of the fire, “would you tell me something?”

“Shoot.” Korra leaned forward, curiosity and a bit of disquiet mingling inside her. Asami’s faraway look had evaporated and her eyes shone with intent, akin to those of a hawk on the hunt. 

“Do you love Mako?” 

It took a moment for Korra to register the words, and when she did all her willpower she possessed was barely enough to keep her from bending double. She felt winded, Asami’s question akin to a Chi blocker’s blow swiftly delivered, and she was left gasping for both breath and an answer, mind completely blank for the span of several heartbeats.

“I… am not sure.” She put the words together with difficulty, the truth of her dilemma resolving into clarity as she did. “I care for him, he’s a friend.” He was, and they had been through a lot together, “and I  _ thought _ I loved him but…”  

“But?” A strange light had invaded Asami’s eyes, emotions Korra could not name going to war across her face.

“What you two have made me so jealous I acted out of envy. I am not sure that’s what love is supposed to be built on.” Korra took a deep breath, as if she was about to dive underwater, “Mako… deserves a better effort than that. And so do I.” 

Asami nodded, words that made no sense to Korra beyond the feeling she had that they were  _ right _ , apparently resonating with her.

“Thank you.” 

“For?” Korra scratched her head, completely puzzled.

“Being honest.” And then the unimaginable happened, Asami leaning in to place a gentle kiss against her cheek. 

Korra was supposed to say something, she was sure (or reciprocate, except that for some reason all she could think of were Asami’s lips against her own) but they were interrupted by a panicked pattering of feet.

“Coming through! Emergency!” Bolin announced, trying to keep his voice low. He was desperately hopping from foot to foot, hands pressed against his crotch while his eyes darted frantically around the place. “Don’t mind me ladies,” he threw their way, “ just looking for the bathroom!”

“Bolin…” Korra rolled her eyes, torn between facepalming and smacking him over the head for the interruption, “we’re in a  _ sewer _ .”

“Oh.  _ OH _ . You’re right Korra!” And just like that he was gone, happily zipping down the nearest tunnel. 

“Guys, I swear…” 

Korra exchanged a look with Asami, and a moment later both of them were giggling helplessly and leaning against each other.

“We… we should try to get some sleep.” Asami suggested once they had regained their breath.

“True.” She was right, and yet Korra had to force herself to not show disappointment at seeing her go. 

They exchanged a hushed goodnight, smiling as they caught sight of Bolin trotting back into camp (and  looking mighty relieved), then parted ways, knowing full well that dawn would bring new challenges. 

Korra hoped that Asami could get some sleep. As for herself, she stared at the tent Asami had vanished into long after she was out of sight, butterflies the size of a flying bison making her stomach lurch. 

The place on her cheek where Asami’s lips had touched burned as hot as a hit from a firebender, and she remained awake long into the night, fingers kneading her flesh thoughtfully.

Wondering why.

**Author's Note:**

> [follow me on TUMBLR for more stories](https://kendrene.tumblr.com/)


End file.
